


An Educational Sixth Year

by SilverDreams73



Series: Years of Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Harry gets accused of it cuz he so obsessed, Harry/Draco implied, Kinda, Ron and Lavender are in here, but he gets tired of her waaaayyy quicker here than in the book, cats are adorable, horcurxes, quotes from the movie/book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreams73/pseuds/SilverDreams73
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year. Voldemort is back and now Harry has to prepare to win the war. He's learning about Voldemort with Dumbledore and tuning his senses with Aileen. Snape is out to get him and Malfoy is definitely up to something. Oh, and now, Dumbledore wants him to get close to the new professor in order to get some important secret from him.This year's going to suck...can we go back to first year please?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter
Series: Years of Hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/493894
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BAAACCKKK!!!  
> I know it’s been forever since I’ve posted…this process takes me a while. I have to watch the movie/read the book. I have to figure out what I want to do and then motivate myself to write it…long process. Anyway, here is a long chapter for you…didn’t know how to cut it so you get one long chapter.  
> I am also messing with the marvel timeline a bunch so that a lot happens pretty much at the same time. Winter Soldier happened last story so now I’m getting rid of Ultron and Civil War…or more condensing it all so that it happens at the same time…mostly…I’m giving an overview in this chapter so hopefully it all makes sense. Wanda and Pietro are Magneto’s children in this, so they get sent to the school for them to deal with ;)  
> As always, I don’t own anything. Especially the quotes I have stolen from the movie and book.  
> I’m sorry for all this exposition…Enjoy!!

It was the beginning of August and New York was hot and sunny. The tower was quiet, unusual for this time of day. Harry knew things were going to be different when he arrived home, but he didn’t realize how much things had changed, and how fast.

The Winter Soldier, after getting his memories unlocked by Snape, was sent to Professor Xavier at his school. To keep Steve from barging into the school, the Avengers began to focus on finding Loki’s scepter that SHIELD had lost.

Harry doesn’t know how one can lose something so powerful, but their information was released onto the internet by Natasha and Steve, so maybe things were lost in the chaos.

Luckily, they had found it. Unluckily, it was in a Hydra base.

Harry was still confused how all these secret organizations could even exist without anyone finding out.

Along with the scepter, they found twin mutants. They were being experimented on using the scepter’s power. Loki quickly incapacitated them and they were carted off to Xavier’s school. They had the scepter, which apparently contained the Mind Stone; one of six infinity stones.

Harry was very glad that Voldemort hated everything muggle. He didn’t even want to _imagine_ what it would be like if Voldemort got his hands on one of those stones.

Loki, Tony, and Bruce separated the stone from the scepter and began creating a container for it. Unfortunately, there was a kind of presence inside the stone that attempted to escape through internet. Jarvis was able to contain it, nearly killing himself, and destroying it before it could escape.

That was how Friday was introduced. Harry loved her, she was a snarky teenager and yet so young. Aileen loved her too, happy to have another girl in the family.

With her help, the container was finished. The stone was protected using Arc Reactor technology, Seidr, Celestial magic, and even Sirius and Remus contributed. The stone was secure…or as secure as they could get it.

Tony, Loki, and Thor decided that Loki would keep it safe. While the other Avengers thought it best to keep it with them.

Harry didn’t understand that. It was a powerful magical item. Why wouldn’t it go to the most powerful sorcerer on the team? As if a bunch of regular people could keep an infinity stone safe. SHIELD couldn’t even keep them safe. They lost both of the ones they had, if he remembered correctly.

Of course, there was a fight. Friday had showed Harry the small battle in the tower. Loki and Thor were fighting Sam, Clint, and Steve while Tony took on Natasha. The stone was held in the air with Tony’s magic behind him. Harry was impressed with his dad, he seemed to handle his own against Natasha. Harry could tell that Loki and Thor were holding back, not using any magic, the other side didn’t seem to get the memo. He froze when Steve threw his shield at a distracted Tony. The mechanic had managed a weak shield, but the momentum pushed him into the wall, knocking him out. It reminded Harry of Aileen being pushed into the veil at the Department of Mysteries. Harry wished he was there, so he could hex the super soldier. He smiled vindictively when Loki, kid gloves off, quickly immobilized everyone. Thor and Bruce got Tony to the med-bay while Loki kicked the rest out of the tower. The team was officially split.

A part of Harry missed his family, and yet, the other part never wanted to see them again. He thought the team trusted his papa after all this time, but apparently not.

Something zoomed past his face, leaving a stinging sensation on his cheek. Harry hissed and looked down at a [brown and white cat.](https://c4.wallpaperflare.com/wallpaper/448/217/223/cat-apofiss-drawing-cute-cat-wallpaper-preview.jpg)

“I hate when you do that” He touched his cheek and looked down at a few drops of blood on his fingers. “Do you have to make me bleed?”

The cat meowed innocently.

“That doesn’t work Aileen” Harry said, wiping his cheek with a tissue.

“Then you should pay attention” The cat said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Aileen had decided, instead of popping in and out of Hogwarts for his lessons, she would turn into a cat and follow him around. He doesn’t exactly know what she’s teaching him, but she takes great joy out of scratching him up.

“If you weren’t so cute, I would have kicked you by now.” He said.

Her eyes seemed to get bigger as she pouted, “But I’m just a defenseless little kitty.”

“Defenseless my arse” He muttered.

She hopped into his lap and rubbed her head on his chin, “Come on Harry, I’m training your magical senses. If you end up in another fire fight, you should be able to sense your surroundings and dodge accordingly.”

Harry sighed, “Fine, but you’re getting _way_ too much enjoyment in slicing me.”

“All injuries heal quickly” Aileen said. “As if I would actually injure you” She sniffed.

Harry smiled.

“Master Harry, there is a man wanting to speak with you.” Jarvis said.

“He’s old and dressed strangely” Friday added.

“Who is it?”

“It is Headmaster Dumbledore” Jarvis said.

“Oh, you can let him up.”

The elevator chimed a few minutes later and Dumbledore entered the room.

“Hey Professor, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I needed your help with something Harry. I thought it best I ask permission to enter after my last visit.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah, probably best.”

He motioned for Dumbledore to sit, “How have you been Professor?”

“I have been well” The older man smiled.

Harry noticed the other’s black hand. “That doesn’t look _well,_ Sir.”

“No, I imagine it doesn’t. It’s quite a thrilling tale I assure you. Though, it looks like you have one yourself” He looked around the room, “It’s rather quiet.”

“Yeah. Papa took Erik to Asgard to visit his mother. Uncle Thor is out looking for infinity stones. The other Avengers don’t really live here anymore. Dad is down in his lab. So, just me right now.”

Dumbledore nodded, “So tell me, Harry, your scar…has it been hurting at all?”

Harry raised a hand unconsciously to his forehead and rubbed the lightning-shaped mark. “No, and I’ve been wondering about that. I thought it would be burning all the time now Voldemort’s getting so powerful again.” He glanced up at Dumbledore and saw that he was wearing a satisfied expression.

“I, on the other hand, thought otherwise. Lord Voldemort has finally realized the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Harry sighed. He didn’t miss the disturbing dreams nor the startling flashes of insight into Voldemort’s mind.

Dumbledore nodded, “Since you have no other plans, I assume you are free to help me?”

“I guess so, what do you need?”

“For you to come with me” Dumbledore stood and held out his hand.

“Um” He glanced around, looking for Aileen.

“It’s alright Master Harry. The situation has been explained with Sir and you have permission to leave.” Jarvis said.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later then.” He grabbed Dumbledore’s hand and was overcome with a sucking sensation. The next thing he knew, he was in front of a gazebo.

“What was that?” Harry gasped. He bent over, forcing down the contents of his stomach.

“Apparition. It allows a witch or wizard to disappear from one location and appear in another.” Dumbledore explained. “You did very well for your first time, Harry. Most people vomit.”

“Can’t imagine why” Harry grumbled. “Where are we Sir?”

“The Ministry of Magic in New York. We can get transportation back to England here.”

Harry never knew there was an American Ministry, but he really shouldn’t be surprised. Every other country seemed to have one, why not here?

Harry followed Dumbledore into the ministry. It was much lighter than the one in London. Harry found he liked the gold a lot better than the black tile walls.

They took a portkey to London. This time, Harry landed a bit more gracefully.

Harry looked around the sleeping town. “Where are we Professor?”

“A charming village known as Budleigh Babberton” Dumbledore said as they walked down a dimly lit street.

“And what are we doing here?”

“Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts.”

“How can I help with that, Sir?”

“Oh, I think we’ll find a use for you,” Dumbledore replied vaguely.

They walked down several streets, Harry looking around at the dark houses. “Professor, Ron sent me a leaflet he received, about security measures we should all take against the Death Eaters.”

“Yes, I received one myself,” Dumbledore replied, still smiling. “Did you find it useful?”

“Not really.”

“No, I thought not. You have not asked me, for instance, what is my favorite flavor of jam, to check that I am indeed Professor Dumbledore and not an impostor.”

“Well, I highly doubt Death Eaters would be willing to travel across the Atlantic to kidnap me.” Harry replied.

“There is that, but for future reference, it’s raspberry.” Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, “The leaflet spoke of Inferi, what are they?”

“They are corpses,” Dumbledore said calmly. “Dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a dark wizard’s bidding. Inferi have not been seen for a long time, however, not since Voldemort was last powerful…He killed enough people to make an army of them, of course.”

“Of course” Harry muttered.

They came up to a small cottage. The windows dark, like its neighbors; but something felt off. Dumbledore must have felt it as well, instructing Harry to take out his wand. He opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Harry at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised and at the ready.

“ _Lumos_ ”

Dumbledore’s wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Harry right behind him.

A scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet. A piano was on its side. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier glittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. There even seemed to be blood splattered on the wall.

Dumbledore moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinizing the wreckage at his feet. Harry followed, gazing around for any sign of a body.

“Meow”

Harry jumped, scream at the back of his throat. He and Dumbledore whipped around to see a brown and white cat, sitting innocently on the overturned piano.

“Aileen, that’s not funny” Harry hissed. His sister ran over to him and started winding between his legs, purring.

“Aileen, I believe that is the name of your sister” Dumbledore said.

“Yeah, this is her way of teaching me. She likes to sneak up on me, claims it’s training.”

Dumbledore chuckled.

Aileen weaved her way through the wreckage, toward an overstuffed armchair. She turned back to them and raised her paw, claws gleaming in the light. She then plunged them into the chair, which let out a pained, “Ouch”

Harry gaped as a balding head appeared from the chair, quickly followed by a rotund body.

“Ah, there you are Horace” Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

“There was no need to draw blood” The man whined. Harry looked at the man’s leg, and there was indeed a sluggishly bleeding wound on his leg.

“You know how cats can be Horace” Dumbledore smiled. “They see something, they have to scratch”

The man heaved a great sigh that made the ends of his mustache flutter.

“Would you like my assistance clearing up?” Dumbledore asked politely.

“Please,” He replied.

They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion. The furniture flew back to its original places; ornaments reformed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared onto side tables and reignited; a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks, and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.

“I must commend your dedication. It was quite the mess you made.” Dumbledore said.

“Yes well, one has to go to these extreme measures these days.” He gathered a vial of blood and, giving Aileen a wide berth, set it on a table.

His gaze then fell on Harry. “Oho,” he said, his large round eyes flying to Harry’s forehead and the lightning-shaped scar it bore. “Oho!”

“Yes, Horace. May I introduce Harry Potter.” Dumbledore said. “Harry, this is an old colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn.”

“Hi, Sir” Harry greeted softly.

“Yes Hello.” Slughorn smiled brightly.

“So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace…are they for the Death Eaters’ benefit, or mine?” Dumbledore asked.

“What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?” Slughorn asked.

“I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder,” Dumbledore said. “Are you really telling me that they haven’t come recruiting yet?”

Slughorn eyed Dumbledore balefully for a moment, then muttered, “I haven’t given them the chance. I’ve been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house — the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands — it’s been very pleasant; I’ll be sorry to leave.”

“Ingenious,” Dumbledore said. “And you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice,” said Dumbledore. “You can’t have had more than three minutes’ warning?”

Slughorn huffed, “Two. Didn’t hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still, the fact remains that I’m an old man, Albus. A tired old man who’s earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts.”

“If you were to come to Hogwarts –” Dumbledore asked.

“If you say I will be safer, you can save your breath. Everyone knows Death Eaters are constantly trying to find a way into the school. One day they will.” Slughorn said.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up.

“Are you leaving?” Slughorn asked hopefully.

“No, I was wondering if I could use the loo?”

“Oh…yes. Second on the left, down the hall” Slughorn replied.

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence.

“Don’t think I don’t know why he’s brought you,” Slughorn said abruptly.

Harry merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn’s watery eyes slid over Harry’s scar, this time taking in the rest of his face.

“You look very like your father. Except for your eyes. You’ve got —”

“My mother’s eyes, yeah.” Harry had heard it so often he found it a bit wearing.

“Yes, well. You shouldn’t have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know.” He ushered Harry to a large shelving unit full of picture frames. He took the middle frame and handed it to Harry. He immediately recognized his mother center frame. She was smiling and holding a goblet, toasting along with the rest of the group.

“All ex-students of mine” Slughorn said proudly. “You’ll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet, he’s always interested to hear my take on the day’s news. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes — a hamper every birthday. And at the back — you’ll see her if you just crane your neck — that’s Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies, free tickets whenever I want them!”

Harry picked up another frame, this one of the Slytherin quidditch team.

“Ah yes, Regulus Black. You no doubt know his older brother Sirius. He was a good friend of your father’s when they went to school.” Slughorn said. “I taught the whole Black family, except Sirius. Shame really, I would have liked the set.”

Dumbledore reentered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

“Oh, there you are, Albus,” he said. “You’ve been a very long time. Upset stomach?”

“No, I was merely reading this Muggle magazines,” Dumbledore held it up. “I do love knitting patterns.”

Harry quickly moved over to stand behind Dumbledore. Aileen jumped into his arms from her place on the piano.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one.”

“Lost?” Slughorn seemed agitated.

“Well, I’m sorry you don’t want the job, Horace,” Dumbledore said, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. “Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to.”

“Yes...well…very gracious…as I say…”

“Good-bye, then.” Dumbledore went for the door.

Harry nodded quickly and followed Dumbledore out. They were nearing the front gate when they heard a shout, “All right, all right, I’ll do it!”

Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway.

“I’ll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!” Slughorn demanded. “And a new office, not that old water closet I had before.”

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and they parted ways.

“Sir, what exactly was all that about?” Harry asked as they made their way out of the village.

“You are talented, famous, and powerful. Everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try and collect you, Harry. You would be his crowning jewel. That’s why he’s returning to Hogwarts. And it’s crucial he should return.”

They came to the outskirts of the village and Dumbledore stopped. “Now, please take my arm.”

Harry hesitated, “Are we going home Professor?”

“No, I will be dropping you off at the Burrow.”

“But…Hedwig…and my trunk?”

“All waiting for you” Dumbledore held his arm out.

Harry took a steadying breath and grabbed Dumbledore’s arm; the squeezing sensation returned only to be washed away by very cold water.

Harry sat up to find himself surrounded by water. In the distance was the Burrow, windows still lit. “Thanks a lot Professor” he sighed and quickly made his way out of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out waaayyy longer than I planned, but oh well.  
> I DON’T OWN ANYTHING!!  
> ENJOY!!!

Harry made his way to the Burrow, he glared at Aileen where she primly sat by the door. “I will find a way to throw you into a puddle, just you watch” Harry said, ignoring her smug look.

He knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley appeared.

“Harry! You’ve arrived” Mrs. Weasley greeted cheerfully. “Dumbledore said you would be coming.” She pulled him into a warm embrace and ushered him inside.

“Um, shouldn’t you have asked me a question?” Harry asked as he was pushed to the kitchen table. He was surprised to see Tonks sitting there as well. She looked rather pale and her hair not her signature pink.

“Wotcher Harry” She greeted.

“Hi Tonks” He said.

She gave him a small smile before standing up, “I’d better be off. Thank you, Molly, for the tea and sympathy.”

“Oh, you’re welcome dear. Why not come by this weekend for dinner. Remus, Sirius, and Mad-Eye are coming –”

“No, really, Molly…thanks anyway…night” Tonks hurried out the door and vanished with a crack.

Mrs. Weasley sighed softly.

“What’s wrong with her?” Harry asked.

“Oh, nothing for you to worry about dear.” Mrs. Weasley said, waving her hands. “Now, are you hungry? I bet you are. I swear, you and Ron, both of you look as though you’ve had Stretching Jinxes put on you.” She started to heat up a large pot on the stove.

Harry looked around the room, it was quiet so he assumed the others were all asleep. He saw Crookshanks at the base of the stairs, staring at Aileen.

“Hermione’s here?”

“Yes, she arrived the day before yesterday.” She sent over a bowl of steaming onion soup. “We weren’t sure when to expect you, Dumbledore is never quite clear on these things. Everyone is sleeping now.” She gave him some bread before sitting opposite him.

“So, you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?”

Harry nodded; his mouth so full of hot soup that he could not speak.

“He taught Arthur and me,” Mrs. Weasley said. “He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?”

His mouth now full of bread, Harry shrugged and gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

“I know what you mean,” Mrs. Weasley nodded wisely. “Of course, he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur’s never liked him much. The Ministry’s littered with Slughorn’s old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur — didn’t seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don’t know whether Ron’s told you in any of his letters — it’s only just happened — but Arthur’s been promoted!” It could not have been clearer that Mrs. Weasley had been bursting to say this.

Harry swallowed a large amount of very hot soup and thought he could feel his throat blistering. “That’s great!” he gasped.

“Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur’s heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It’s a big job, he’s got ten people reporting to him now!” She crowed. “Ever since You-Know-Who returned, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing — so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off…Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who’ve never done an honest day’s work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is. You know that Mundungus Fletcher was caught stealing from Sirius?”

Harry startled, “What?”

Mrs. Weasley nodded, “He’s apparently been pilfering small things around the house while Sirius is gone. Kreacher apparently found out and Sirius has barred him from entry.”

Harry nodded, “Good”

“Well, anyway” Mrs. Weasley continued, “every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it’s a very important job, and I tell him it’s just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish.” Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Harry suggesting that it was natural to miss spark plugs.

“Um, is Mr. Weasley still at work then?” Harry asked. He dunked a piece of bread into the soup and gave it to Aileen.

“Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he’s a tiny bit late…he said he’d be back around midnight…”

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. Harry recognized it at once: It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung on the Weasleys’ sitting room wall, though its current position suggested that Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at _‘mortal peril’_.

“It’s been like that for a while now,” Mrs. Weasley said, in a too casual voice, “ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody’s in mortal danger now…Oh!” she pointed at the clock’s face. Mr. Weasley’s hand had switched to _‘traveling’_.

“He’s coming!” And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, “Arthur, is that you?”

“Yes,” came Mr. Weasley’s weary voice. “But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!”

“Oh, honestly…”

“Molly!”

“All right, all right. What is your dearest ambition?”

“To find out how airplanes stay up.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

“Molly! I’ve got to ask you your question first!”

“Arthur, really, this is just silly”

“What do you like me to call you when we’re alone together?”

Even by the dim light of the lantern Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red; he himself felt suddenly warm around the ears and neck, and hastily gulped soup, clattering his spoon as loudly as he could against the bowl.

“Mollywobbles,” whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.

“Correct,” Mr. Weasley said. “Now you can let me in.”

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, allowing her husband inside.

“I still don’t see why we have to go through that every time you come home,” Mrs. Weasley complained, still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. “I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!”

“I know, dear, but it’s Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good — onion soup?” Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table. “Harry! We didn’t expect you until morning!”

They shook hands, and Mr. Weasley dropped into the chair beside Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

“Thanks, Molly. It’s been a tough night. Some idiots started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you’ll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!”

“And what really happens when you put them on?”

“Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentaclelike warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo’s didn’t have enough to do already!”

“It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny,” Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly. “Are you sure —”

“Of course I am!” Mr. Weasley replied. “The boys wouldn’t do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!”

“Speaking of those two, you will be staying in their room tonight dear” Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

“Where are they staying?”

“Oh, they have a small flat above their shop. I must say, I didn’t approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business!” She said. “Come on, I think it’s time for bed” She shooed him up the stairs. “Your trunk is already up there.”

“Thanks. Good night Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley”

“Good night Harry” They replied.

Harry made his way to Fred and George’s room on the second floor. It was crowded with boxes and smelled like gunpowder. Hedwig hooted happily at Harry from her perch on top of a large wardrobe, then took off through the window; Harry figured she had been waiting to see him before going hunting. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Aileen made herself comfortable in the crook of his neck, her purring lulling him to sleep.

Seconds later, or so it seemed to Harry, he was awakened by what sounded like cannon fire as the door burst open. Sitting bolt upright, he quickly got to his feet and grabbed the nearest blob and brought them to the floor.

“Harry!” They shrieked.

It took him a few moments to recognize the voice, “Ron?”

“Yeah mate”

Harry immediately stood up and fumbled for his glasses. When he put them on, he saw Ron still on the floor and Hermione at the door, both gaping at him.

“Sorry, I’ve been doing defense training and it’s not uncommon to be attacked while I’m sleeping.”

“Uh, yeah…no problem mate” Ron said as he got off the floor.

“We’re sorry too. We shouldn’t have barged in; we were just so excited to learn you were here.” Hermione said, looking him over.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too” Harry said as he sat down on the bed. Ron and Hermione each shoved a box over and sat down.

“When did you get in? Mum’s only just told us.” Ron asked.

“Around one o’clock this morning.” Harry said.

“How have you been, Harry?” Hermione asked. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” she looked unsure “your sister, last year…”

“Oh! No, everything’s –” He quickly ducks his head in time for a brown and white blur to fly over him. “Ha!” He shouts in triumph.

Aileen chirps at him and goes over to Hermione.

“Oh, she’s beautiful” Hermione coos as she picks up the cat. “But I thought you had Hedwig”

“I still have her, she’s not a pet.”

“Then why is she here?” Ron asked.

“Because Aileen thinks she’s training me” Harry said.

“Aileen? But didn’t she…you know…” Ron said softly.

Harry smiled, “She didn’t die, she came back.”

“But wasn’t she hit with the killing curse?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, but she’s not human remember.”

“So, this is…” She trailed off as she examined the cat on her lap.

“Hello” Aileen greeted. The two squeaked in surprise.

“I’m training Harry’s magical senses” Aileen said with a smug swish of her tail. “I get to sneak up on him whenever I want and see if he can dodge me. This is probably the first time he’s managed to do it.” She sent him a teasing look over her shoulder.

He stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“She also likes to play hide-and-seek.” Harry said.

“You’ll thank me someday” She said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You guys will keep this a secret right?” He asked. “I don’t need everyone knowing about this.”

“No problem Harry” Ron assured. Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Thanks guys.”

“So, what did Dumbledore want with you? Mum said he would be dropping you off.” Ron asked.

“He wanted my help recruiting an old professor.” Harry shrugged.

“I guess that makes sense, seeing as Umbridge is gone. Thank Merlin for that!”

Harry chuckled.

“Think he’ll be any good?” Hermione asked.

“Don’t know. Mrs. Weasley said he was good.”

“Mum had him? He must be ancient”

The trio laughed.

A moment later, Ginny burst into the room with a disgruntled look on her face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ron asked.

“It’s _her_ ,” Ginny said, plonking herself down on Harry’s bed. “She’s driving me mad.”

“What’s she done now?” asked Hermione sympathetically.

“It’s the way she talks to me — you’d think I was about three!”

“I know,” said Hermione, dropping her voice. “She’s so full of herself.”

Harry was astonished to hear Hermione talking about Mrs. Weasley like this and could not blame Ron for saying angrily, “Can’t you two lay off her for five seconds?”

“Oh, that’s right, defend her,” snapped Ginny. “We all know you can’t get enough of her.”

This seemed an odd comment to make about Ron’s mother. Starting to feel that he was missing something, Harry asked, “Who are you talking about?”

“Ugh, _Phlegm_.” Ginny sneered.

“Phlegm?” Harry looked at Ron.

“Fleur Delacour, you remember her, right? She was a champion in the Triwizard Tournament.” Ron answered.

“Okay, but what is she doing here?”

“Bill’s _‘in love’_ with her.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “Mum hates her, though she won’t admit it. Thinks they’re rushing into it.”

“They have been together a year” Ron said.

Ginny scoffed, “Of course _you_ like her. A pretty veela for you to stare at.”

Ron huffed.

Harry snickered quietly. “Do you know if breakfast is ready?”

“Uh, yeah” Ron said, “but Mum was going to bring a tray up for you.”

“No need, might as well go down and say hello.”

Ginny glared at him.

Harry took Aileen from Hermione and went downstairs. When he entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was cooking while Fleur was sitting at the table. The blonde was the first to see him.

“ ’Arry,” she said in a throaty voice. “Eet ’as been too long!” She quickly crossed the room and embraced him, kissing both of his cheeks. “I ‘ave been longing to see you. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about ’Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again.”

“Oh…uh…is she here too?” Harry croaked.

“No, no, silly boy,” said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, “I mean next summer, when we — but do you not know?” Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley.

“We hadn’t got around to telling him yet.” She defended.

Fleur turned back to Harry, eyes bright, “Bill and I are going to be married!”

“Oh,” said Harry blankly. He could not help noticing how Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding one another’s gaze. “Wow. Er — congratulations!”

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again.

“Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very ’ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me ’ere for a few days to get to know ’is family properly. I was so pleased to ’ear you would be coming — zere isn’t much to do ’ere, unless you like cooking and chickens!”

He heard Mrs. Weasley huff from her place at the counter.

Fleur noticed Aileen in his hands and cooed, “Oh, un si beau chat!”

Harry quickly dodged her hands, “Please don’t touch her.”

Fleur frowned, but backed off.

“Here you are dear” Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a plate on the table. “I was going to bring a tray up for you later.”

“Yeah, Ron said, but I thought I would come down.” He placed Aileen on the table and sat down. He began to eat, occasionally feeding Aileen.

When Harry was finished with breakfast, he went back to his room to dress before finding Ron and Hermione again. He found them in Ron’s room, sitting on the floor. Hermione was reading while Ron was eating.

“Hey Harry, had enough of _Fleur_?” Hermione asked bitterly.

Harry shrugged but didn’t respond.

“It’s not like she’s going to live here forever. We barely see Bill as it is, I don’t think that’s going to change once they’re married.” Ron said.

Hermione huffed, but didn’t respond.

“So, why is Aileen following you around in cat form?” Ron asked after a moment of silence.

“She’s going to be popping in every now and again to train me this year. She thought it would be easier if she were a cat, that way she can come and go as she pleases without suspicion.”

“Training you for Voldemort?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. “I’m also getting private lessons from Dumbledore this year.”

“Really? Wicked” Ron said. “You’ll have to tell us all about it.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll probably need Hermione’s help anyway.” He grinned.

Hermione grinned sheepishly.

“So this is it” Ron said, “They’re training you to end the war.”

“I think so. I have a feeling this is all going to end very soon.” Harry replied.

“Well, we’re with you mate” Ron said. “Whatever it is.”

Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled, “Thanks guys.”

//

Later that afternoon, their O.W.L. scores came. Hermione, of course, got near perfect OWLs. Harry didn’t do too badly, but he didn’t get an O in Potions, which meant he couldn’t become an Auror. He was disappointed, of course, he studied a lot for that one, but not enough apparently.

“Well, we’re N.E.W.T. students now!” Ron cheered as they compared scores.

//

As Mrs. Weasley said earlier, Remus, Sirius, and Mad-Eye joined them for dinner. Harry was curious if Mad-Eye would be able to tell Aileen wasn’t a cat. He had a bet going with Ron.

He ended up winning when Aileen made her presence known by sitting in front of Remus and glaring at him. All the Auror did was raise a brow before returning to his meal. A part of Harry was disappointed.

“What did you do to deserve that look, Remus?” Harry snickered.

“Whatever it is must have been serious” Sirius commented, a slight smirk on his face.

Remus sighed, attempting to eat his dinner around the cat sitting in front of him with little success. “I think I know.” He gave another sigh as Aileen took food off his fork before it could reach his mouth.

“Here, Remus” Ginny stood and went to pick Aileen up.

Harry quickly stopped her, “Please don’t touch her”

Ginny frowned, “Why not?”

“Because she doesn’t like other people touching her” Harry replied. Aileen hissed at her to prove his point.

“Then why don’t _you_ get her off the table.” Ginny said.

Harry shrugged, “My dad told me not to get in the way when a woman looks at someone like that.”

“Smart man” Sirius nodded.

Remus chuckled and went back to attempting to eat his dinner.

Once dinner had finished, Aileen followed Remus outside as the man left. She didn’t return until Harry was getting ready for bed.

“Where have you been?” Harry asked as she made herself comfortable on his chest.

“I had to give Remus a talking too.” She replied.

“About what?”

“About him being an idiot. I think I got through to him though. And if I didn’t, I’m sure Sirius will.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He said and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it…first chapter. Don’t expect anything for a bit. I want to write a good chunk of this before I post again. I have some things planned but haven’t yet figured out how to go about it so I would like the ability to go back and change things if needed.  
> Promise I’ll finish though.


End file.
